I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by JustKay
Summary: Based on the song, and inspired by the video with a lesbian point of view. What happens when Jane and Maura's little one catch one of them kissing 'Santa? *cute/fluff*


Maura leaned and kissed Emerie's forehead gently. Even though the deception was a form of lying, Santa and the like were all part of the season. "Remember, you have to sleep so Santa can bring your presents, sweetheart," she reminded their daughter.

"I know Mommy, but I wanna stay up and… And help you with Mama's presents." Emerie protested softly.

Maura rubbed her back. "They are all taken care of, my little love. You just close those beautiful brown eyes and think happy thoughts. You'll be asleep in no time."

Emerie yawned, "it's gonna be hard, I'm not sleepy. I'm too esited, mommy." She reached and rubbed her eyes, her actions deceiving her.

Maura kissed Emerie's forehead again. "Are you sure, sweetheart? How about you close your eyes and it will be morning before you know it."

"Hmph… Okay, mommy." The little girl crossed her arms, she blew a strand of hair out of her face, and scooted down in the bed. "Wake me early? I promise I'll be good all day."

Maura nodded and blew a kiss from the doorway. "Of course, darling. Sweet dreams." She closed the door just so, leaving a crack as they always did before heading downstairs. "Mmm, hello, Santa. Can I get you some milk? Cookies?"

Jane turned and grinned. "Well hello, Maur… That sounds nice. Have you been a good girl?" She winked, and pulled her red jacket tighter around her. "I uh… I got almost everything in from the car. Come here?"

Maura grinned and moved closer. "You know you'll fill the suit out better next year when you're carrying Emerie's brother or sister," she noted before kissing Jane.

Jane nodded. "I will… The ivf just needs to take is all." She leaned down kissing Maura again.

Maura rested her hand on Jane's abdomen. "It will when it should. Your mother was right about that. Remember how we tried for Emerie? And now we have a carbon copy of you that I couldn't live without."

Emerie stood at the bottom of the stairs, just out of sight. Her expression was one of surprise and awe. "Mommy is kissing Santa!" She whispered.

Maura kissed Jane once more. "I should let you finish putting out the gifts. My wife is due home soon, anyway," she teased.

Jane chuckled, her voice raspier than usual because of the late hour. She nodded, "Why don't you go get ready for your wife, and I'll see my way out as soon as I'm finished? Or… You could be my special helper elf?" She kissed Maura again before turning to another stack of gifts.

Maura moaned into the kiss and shivered. "Mmm, I would love to be your helper elf!"

Emerie stood silently peeking around the corner as she watched her Mommy with who she thought was Santa. "I should tell Mama." She yawned and sat down on the steps.

Maura and Jane worked happily putting out the gifts. When they finished up, Maura made sure the Christmas lights were on before taking Santa's hand. "Ready?"

"I am." Jane kissed Maura softly. "Let's go?"

Maura smiled into the kiss before they headed for the stairs. Both women stopped finding their daughter asleep. "Oh dear!" Maura whispered. "How much do you think she saw?"

Jane shrugged, and looked their daughter over. "Hmmm… I'm sure she didn't see much. Probably just Mommy and Santa kissing. We didn't ruin the magic for her, I'm sure."

Maura whispered, "so she saw me cheating on her mother? How is that a good thing?"

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled at her wife. "She saw her mommy kissing a fictional character. It won't mess her up psychologically, she will be fine, Maur."

Maura put her hand on her hip and huffed. "Jane Clementine! She'll think I am an adulterer!"

"First of all, we've talked about using my middle name." Jane gave Maura a look. "And secondly, she's too young to know what adultery is."

Maura still pouted. "But she'll think I kissed someone else."

"Maur!" Jane huffed quietly. "Stop pouting. We'll find out what all she saw in the morning. Can you put her to bed, or do I need to change clothes and do it?"

Maura shook her head. "I've got her," she said as she leaned down, scooping Emerie up. "Back to bed, our little spy."

Emerie sleepily wrapped her arms around Maura's neck. "Mommy… Mommy an Santa…" She murmured.

Maura blushed and kissed Emerie's cheek. "Shh, sweetheart. Back to bed," she noted as she laid the child back in her bed. She went back to their bedroom. "She's back in bed and asleep."

"I told you," Jane grinned, "now, come here. Let's get some sleep, tomorrow morning she'll be too excited for presents to even recall everything tonight. Or she'll think she was dreaming."

Maura took off her robe and then got into bed, snuggling against Jane. "Alright, darling. Thank you," she said softly before kissing her wife.

"You're welcome and hey?.." She looked at the clock, "Merry Christmas, Maura Isles-Rizzoli." She kissed her wife as they settled in for sleep.

Maura smiled. "Merry Christmas, Jane Isles-Rizzoli." Before long both women were soundly sleeping.

The next morning Emerie sat in the middle of her mother's bed, attempting to be quiet and keep her excitement at bay. She bounced softly, "mommies! Mommies!" She whispered excitedly. "It's Christmas! Wake up!"

Maura covered her mouth as she yawned and stretched before chuckling. "Jane? Your miniature copy is needing us awake."

Emerie climbed on top of Jane and bopped her nose. "Mama! Psssst!"

"Hmmm? What?" Jane yawned and stretched. "Maur… I seem to have something on my chest, did something fall on me?" She peeked one eye open and looked at her wife.

Maura chuckled again and shook her head. "That would be a "no" to that. Your little love is on you. Now pick her up and let's go see those presents? Your mother will be over in just a bit."

Jane chuckled and tickled Emerie. "So there is! Good morning, munchkin!" She sat up, hugging their daughter tightly.

Emerie giggled and squirmed in Jane's arms. "Mornin, Mama! Merry Christmas! Can we go see the presents now, please?" As she asked, she grinned, her dimples popping.

"Of course, kiddo!" Jane moved to stand, carting their daughter on her hip.

Maura followed, grabbing their camera and snapping a photo or two of her wife and daughter.

"Mama? You and mommy okay?" Emerie asked softly as they came into the living room.

Jane nodded and ruffled the girl's dark tresses. "Very okay, bug. Why?"

"You weren't here last night…. And … And I saw mommy… She was kissing Santa! You still love each other, right?!"

Maura blushed deeply and felt shame.

Jane nodded and kissed Emerie's cheek. "We are very in love, sweetheart. Mommy is so pretty, how could I not share her with Santa? Knowing all he brought for you? Kisses are okay. She didn't share our special kisses and hugs. It's fine, baby girl."

Emerie looked at Jane with a raised eyebrow, looking very much like her Mama in that moment. "You're really nice to share her, she's a good mommy. And pretty too."

Maura blushed deeply still. "Santa was very cold and I had to warm him up, sweetheart. But I promise you, Mama is all I could ever want. Well, and you and any brothers or sisters, as well."

"That was very sweet, Mommy. You're a really good person. I'm sure Santa appreciates it."

Maura kissed Emerie's cheek as she eyed Jane. "I'm sure Santa does. What I have here? Our family? This means the world to me. And I wouldn't do one thing to risk it. Know that?"

"I know mommy." Emerie nodded and made grabby hands for Maura.

Maura reached and held Emerie to her. "How about we open some presents? Grandma is going to be here soon," she noted.

"Sounds good, Mommy." She leaned in and whispered, "I'm not sure that was Santa last night… He was too skinny." She smiled to her mother.

Jane blushed before ruffling Emerie's hair. "You might be right about that, baby girl. Santa told me he needed some help so...I dressed up. Mommy wouldn't kiss anyone like that but me. We just wanted you to keep believing."

Emerie nodded and smiled. "I thought so. I still believe, Mama. I promise. Can we open presents now?" She asked with a broad grin.


End file.
